


The way we danced till three

by Petra LeMaitre (Petra)



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra%20LeMaitre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan finds Roger impossible to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way we danced till three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ennorwen.

 

 

"Miss Holloway," Roger said. That inflection meant "Joannie" and "I need you."

She could have ignored it, but Greg --

Roger had never been subtle, but he was always reverent, aware of her as something precious, something easily lost.

Joan considered hotels, the sordid urgency of Roger's office, and Jane, who might well panic if she suspected. 

"I can be with you in a moment, Mister Sterling," Joan said, and smiled. If it wasn't precisely the smile she used to give Roger, he wouldn't recognize that; he loved her, in his way, better than -- but he didn't know her.

 


End file.
